We propose a series of 5 annual National Veterinary Scholar Symposia with the theme: Veterinarians in Biomedical Research: Building Capacity. The goals of the Symposia are: 1) To provide national forums for veterinary students and post-graduate veterinarians engaged in biomedical research. This will provide opportunities for veterinary scientists-in-training to present their data, and to learn about state-of-the-art interdisciplinary biomedical research from renowned scientists. 2) To cultivate connections among veterinary students, fellows, faculty, government, and industrial scientists performing comparative biomedical research. The meeting will provide both formal (plenary and poster sessions) and informal opportunities for networking. 3) To engage veterinary students, fellows, faculty, and nationally recognized academic scientists, government scientists, and pharmaceutical industry scientists in a constructive dialog about the future directions of veterinary research. Lecturers presenting cutting edge biomedical research will also initiate discussions about the potential roles of veterinarian-scientists in future biomedical research teams consistent with the goals of the NIH Roadmap. 4) To provide opportunities for connections between veterinary students performing research and Directors of T32, and other post-graduate programs. There is a significant shortage of veterinary graduates applying for positions in postdoctoral research programs designed for veterinarian-scientists, and this conference will enable connections between students and Directors of training programs. These symposia will bring together hundreds of veterinary students interested in research, with these directors. We will also make concerted efforts to recruit and retain women and students from under-represented minority groups and to invite veterinarian-scientists as speakers from such groups. The above goals address our long-term objective of promoting contributions from veterinarians with advanced training in the biomedical sciences, to the study of mechanisms of disease in both animals and humans. The unique perspectives offered by veterinarian-scientists are likely to promote innovation in diagnosis and treatment, and to stimulate the development of multidisciplinary research teams consistent with the goals of the NIH Roadmap.